Al anochecer
by Lupis OrSa
Summary: Como una gran belleza como el Monte Paoz ocultaba muchos misterios. Este fic es para el desafío random #2 de la página de Facebook: Fanfics de Gohan y Videl en español. [One-Shot]


Este fic es para el desafío random #2 de la página de Facebook: Fanfics de Gohan y Videl en español.

Palabras random a usar: **Cortinas, hechicería, burbuja, hazaña, sangre.** Las cinco palabras están resaltadas en negritas.

¡Disfruten!

 **Disclaimer:** **Ni Dragón Ball, ni sus personajes no me pertenecen son de Akira Toriyama.**

 **Solo escribo por hobby (^_^). No lo hago con el fin de lucro, solo los utilizo para sacar toda mi imaginación.**

" **Al anochecer"**

Era un día nublado y la temperatura comenzaba a descender comenzando hacer frío por las posibles lluvias que se aproximaban para los días venideros.

Mientras tanto; Videl se encontraba aseando a la pequeña Pan con un rico y delicioso baño de **burbuja** ya que lo ameritaba como cualquier recién nacido. El infante se encontraba chapoteando en la tina haciendo que la espuma blanca volara por todos lados moviendo repetidamente sus dos bracitos y sus dos piernitas arriba y abajo una y otra vez como si fuese una rutina de ejercicio la cual salpicaba agua hacia su progenitora; sin embargo, Pan siempre lograba su cometido cada cuando la bañaba, pero sin duda Videl no podía estar más feliz por la pequeña guerrera saiyajin. La unigénita de Mr. Satán al verla jugar con los juguetes y disfrutar del baño que le estaba regalando la ponía sentimental, ella realmente era feliz al lado de Gohan. Todo era perfecto. Más que perfecto. Y no lo negaba.

No podía estar más agradecida con kami-sama por haberle dado a esa familia que tanto anhelaba, a la que tanto amaba con fervor.

Por otro lado, estaba sumamente agotado pero valdría la pena ver a las dos personas más importantes de su vida que le hacían olvidar todo a su alrededor. Gohan se encontraba subiendo las escaleras para con su encuentro con las dos reinas de su casa; sabía perfectamente que la hora de baño de su retoño estaba por terminar. Siguiendo su camino a paso firme y sin prisa alguna tarareaba felizmente una canción que emitía su boca. Solo necesitaba un respiro dejando a un lado su trabajo de la universidad ¡No era mucho pedir! Revisar y calificar trabajos de cada alumno suyo necesitaba bastante tiempo, demasiado tiempo. El primogénito de Goku toca dos veces con delicadeza espero afuera por una respuesta de parte de su esposa de ojos azules. Al escuchar del otro lado de la puerta un _¡pase!_ Decide entrar.

― ¡Ah! Eres tu Gohan ―Sonríe Videl mientras le colocaba la última prenda de vestir a Pan― ¿Cómo te fue hoy en la universidad?

―Bien Vid, bien ―acercándose para abrazarla por la espalda y regalarle un tierno beso en la mejilla acto seguido acaricia a la pequeña sin dejar su postura― tengo mucho trabajo que hacer ―recarga la barbilla en el hombro de su esposa.

― ¿De nuevo? Llevas dos días sin dormir Gohan. Como es posible que te dejen todo el trabajo a ti ―dice con cierto enojo― no has pasado ni un momento con tu hija por estar revisando esos trabajos.

―Sabía que te enojarías cariño ―empezando a besar el cuello de la ex‐justiciera subiendo con lentitud sin dejar de besarla hasta que llego al lóbulo de la chica para morderlo con suavidad. Videl quien se dejó llevar por el momento cerrando sus ojos por cierto placer que le ofrecía el pelinegro.

―No trates de cambiar el tema Son Gohan.

―No lo hago amor ―dice mientras la abrazaba con más fuerza para regresar al punto principal en donde empezó aquel juego y fijar su mirada en la pequeña expectante quien los observaba con curiosidad― Pan nos está viendo ―ríe.

―Pues es tu culpa ―sonrojándose― no quiero que la perviertas con tus cosas ―regresando a la realidad zafándose gentilmente del agarre de los brazos de su esposo para carga a la pequeña Son y llevarla a la habitación― al menos trata de comportarte cuando estas enfrente de nuestra hija ―sonríe.

Siguiéndola― De acuerdo lo hare aunque no creo que dure tanto tiempo ese trato ―sonríe con malicia pura.

―El día en que no esté Pan con nosotros en la habitación harás lo que quiera pero por el momento abstente y mejor apúrate con tu trabajo ―dejándola con cuidado en la cuna― al menos quiero que le dediques un tiempo libre a Pan este fin de semana ―voltea a verlo quedando frente al erudito.

―Lo hare Videl ―sujetando con delicadeza el mentón de la chica― ustedes son lo más importante que tengo en la vida.

Sonríe con dulzura para el pelinegro― Anda, te hare compañía un rato ―lo toma de la mano― dejemos descansarla es hora de su siesta.

La noche se hacía presente y las nubes se encontraban pintadas de un gris intenso que no dejaba ver el cielo estrellado, ya que amenazaban por dejar caer las gotas de agua que permitía hidratar a toda la vegetación, filtrarse en los mantos acuíferos y asimismo mezclarse entre ríos, lagos y manantiales no había duda que el Monte Paoz ostentaba una gran belleza aquel que pisara ese hermoso lugar.

El viento soplaba con fuerza moviendo con brusquedad las copas de los árboles de gran altura meciéndolos de un solo lado por cierta dirección, los troncos se doblaban formando una curva no muy bien definida como sí se tratase de romper a la mitad e inclusive las ramas de los árboles se agitaban con violencia dejando caer hojas que se desprendían de la frágil corteza de los viejos árboles que caían al suelo sin poder evitar ser levantados como si formaran remolinos siguiendo un camino hacia diferentes direcciones.

Los cristales de las ventanas se escuchaban pequeños golpeteos que a su vez impedía el paso del aire frio dentro de la casa, gracias a eso daba protección ya que el lugar se mantenía cálido resguardando todo ese calor.

Pasaban ya más de la media noche y la llovizna no cesaba, el cielo estaba descargando toda su furia en el Monte Paoz mientras que Gohan podía ver como caía el agua como una cascada por la ventana de su estudio, no obstante, no podía concentrarse del todo. Estaba seguro que esa noche no dormiría, ya que horas antes Videl se había retirado a dormir dejándolo solo por completo.

Los relámpagos se hacían presente en esa misma noche, tal fue la cercanía que el suelo vibro por la energía que este emano dejando ver una luz blanca emitida para después desaparecer. Videl fue abriendo poco a poco sus ojos azulados despertándose por ese rayo que había caído muy cerca de su hogar. La habitación estaba en penumbra pero gracias a una pequeña lámpara de la mesa de noche que podía iluminar con su tenue luz, había perdido la noción del tiempo que ni ella misma sabía qué hora era. Levantándose despacio dirige sus pasos hacia la ventana moviendo con una sola mano las **cortinas** para observar el tempestuoso clima que los azotaba; nunca había visto una lluvia así desde que se mudó al Monte.

A lo lejos pudo visualizar como una bola de fuego danzaban en entre la lluvia como si el agua no le afectase en nada, no podía entender lo que pasaba. Tal vez seguía dormida o tal vez su imaginación le estaba jugando una mala jugada. Voltea a ver a su hija quien seguía dormida, sin más, decide observar más la lluvia. Empero, al fijar su mirada hacia enfrente ve una figura negra que flotaba en una escoba y lo más curioso la cual llamo la atención de la pelinegra, era que no tenía pies esa figura negra.

Sin quitar la mano de donde la tenía Videl da un paso para atrás aterrada, aquella figura extraña reía de sobremanera hasta cierto punto de que la hija de Miguel escuchara muy de cerca la risa de esa persona sin pies haciendo que sintiera un escalofrío terrorífico. Al ver que la bruja con sombrero puntiagudo y ropa desalineada alzaba una de sus manos con uñas puntiagudas señala hacia ella pero después mueve su mano unos centímetros. Videl estando en sus cinco sentidos sabía cual o quien era el objetivo.

Gohan seguía en su estudio analizando con atención uno de los libros que tenía que presentar en uno de los seminarios de la universidad pero al escuchar un grito desgarrador de parte de su esposa lo alerto, echándose a correr para ver lo que estaba pasando.

Al entrar a la habitación buscando con desesperación a la proveniente del grito, al verla en el suelo abrazando sus extremidades inferiores, llorando y temblando le preocupo una incertidumbre en todo su cuerpo. No había nada extraño, ningún indicio de que alguien se metiera en la casa. Sin embargo, Pan también lloraba.

¿A cuál de las dos ayudar?

Si a su pequeña o a la pelinegra.

Acercándose con cautela se arrodilla frente a ella.

― ¿Videl? ¿Qué paso?

Al ver al pelinegro, inmediatamente lo abraza escondiendo su rostro en el pecho del guerrero sin dejar de llorar por lo asustada que estaba al ver esa extraña figura que rondaba su hogar.

―Gohan ―le llama sollozando― dime que esto es un sueño... dime que esto no es real.

―Tranquilízate, ya estoy aquí ―acariciando el cabello de la joven madre― ya estoy aquí.

Vuelve a preguntar― ¿qué paso?

Trata de tranquilizarse― ¿Qué viste?

Separándose unos cuantos centímetros de el― Vi una figura negra afuera ―señalando con cierto temor en su mirada― montaba una escoba, era como una bruja sin pies ¡quiere llevarse a mi hija Gohan! ¡Se la quiere llevar! ¡Tienes que creerme!

―Con que es eso ―dice serio― nunca pensé que sucediera tan pronto Vid.

― ¿A qué te refieres con eso? ―horrorizada― ¡explícate!

―Veras ―rascándose la sien― se dice que por las noches aparece una esfera en forma de llama pero al verla de frente es una bruja sin pies ―narra mientras Videl escuchaba con atención― se cuenta que esa figura extraña que ronda todo el Monte Paoz hizo una gran **hazaña** hace mucho tiempo. Mi madre me conto que busca **sangre** de recién nacidos y de niños para seguir viva y aterrorizar a toda la gente. Sin embargo…

― ¿Y por qué no me informaste de esto? ―pegándole― ¡no ves que estoy muerta del miedo!

―Es que no pensé que pasara ―se encoje de hombros.

Secándose las lágrimas para mirar a su pequeña Pan― ¿y hay algún método o algo por el estilo?

―Sí, hay algo ―sonríe― debes poner un espejo debajo de su cabecera.

Gohan le explico lo que debían hacer en ese caso, sin más tenían que dormir con la Son menor por algunos días. Los días pasaron y Videl estabas más tranquila como en las noches anteriores. Conociendo como era una gran escéptica en cuestión de esos temas, tubo que acostumbrarse a las cosas extrañas que sucedían en el Monte Paoz, debía saber los mitos y leyendas de ese lugar. Aunque no podía creer que una gran belleza como el Monte se tratase como de **hechicería**.

 **FIN.**

Por el momento eso es todo de mi parte. Espero sea de su total agrado este fic para el desafío random #2 de la página de **Facfics de Gohan y Videl en español** y quiero dar las gracias por hacer este reto. Y espero también que lo hayan disfrutado como yo al escribir aunque me costó un poquito ja, ja, ja.

Solo quiero aclarar una cosa, me base en una de las tantas leyendas urbanas relacionado con un relato de brujas que aparecen volando sin pies en los cerros y me acorde de mi mamá por la anécdota que nos contó a mis hermanas y a mí; precisamente este relato me lo contó ya hace mucho tiempo (si no mal recuerdo) ya que volví a escucharlo de nuevo otra vez :D. Gracias a esto me inspire en adaptarlo (bueno casi adaptarlo porque algunas cosas yo me las invente).

Bueno cualquier cosa háganme lo saber acepto quejas, sugerencias, críticas, de todo, estoy dispuesta a aceptar lo que ustedes me digan D: hasta tomatazos si gustan. Espero con gusto sus reviews, fav y follow jeje n_n me harían muy feliz.

No tengo nada más que decir, me despido.

Saludos de Lupis OrSa.

Hasta la próxima.


End file.
